Love's many attractions
by Dragon Blaze-X
Summary: Failed relationship after failed relationship. She could not woo men of common status nor Star Command's greatest, Buzz Lightyear. Or his evil doppelganger for that matter. But as of late she finally attracted a man. First Lemon Coverart by nightwing1975 on DeviantArt


**So this is not another series but a one shot of one of the big names of hot sifi girls that are barely or ever written about. Queen Tyr'ahnee the queen of mars of duck dodgers early 2000 version, Lord Dominator the** _ **Bad guy of wander of yonder,**_ **any girl from futurama, the alien girls of Ben ten and for this fic the mistress of mass and all its attractions Gravitina from Buzz lightyear of star command the animated series.**

 **Seriously how has no one done anything with the series? I mean come on think people! Can't be the only one who says "ohh look these two series would make a nice match or I just want a fic about this one hot chick" Well write them people! Cant be the only guy who picks the weird underwritten series and makes a fic. Seriously 5,000+ Highschool DXD that are all about blank x sibling of main devil girl cast. But none about a character who is a buddha or an Asura? Or something from mayans. Or a crossover with Disgaea and RWBY or or Storm Hawks x Gundam or or ? Or Zoids! Well the last one is false there are a few but more of the place X into one of the series cannon of Zoids come on people let's get some giant Grim vs Liger Zero**

 **So in hopes of jump starting this old series here is a Naruto x Gravitina oneshot.**

 **That and the only other thing in that category is a shitty yaoi fic that has little nothing to do with Naruto**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

For all her power both from her gravatomic abilities and wealth so great she could nearly buy her own small planet.

Gravitina was helpless to the desire to walk out to her veranda overlooking her hanging garden and the blue crystalline water of the massive cannel of her lavish mansion sat on. For each sunset the blue skinned woman was unable look away from such a romantic scene. But like many things of similar likeness it was a bittersweet drug to her. As her heart clenched with longing and despair, for another to accompany her on this veranda as well as through her life.

Normally one of her position and gifts would have suitors clamoring for her to even look their way. As she posed all the categories of a beautiful and powerful woman. A figure that few could compare to and many would commit atrocities for. As her bosom was unrivaled by races of similar size, a lithe waste and a pert backside of such fertility no babushka in the galaxy could question it or refrain from complementing it. Her previously mentioned wealth.

Hell! She even had the rank of countess and evil deeds to back it up, providing her with the femme fatale title to go along with her rich exotic voice.

But despite that she struggled to even have men look at her only for her wealth, let alone one for her body. As her blessing of intelligence proved a tad too great for a normal body to handle forcing it to _compensate._

… _..She had a big head, like literally so huge it had its own gravitational field. Hell it even formed a ring like Saturn out of dust and fluids. Seriously google it, google her picture if you have not already. (Had to be done.)_

Which in turn had left her without suitors and allowed her to build her wealth and powers. If only to spite all those fools from **Isaac Asimov** Preparatory school. And if it was at many of those rich fools expense then it was all the sweeter.

But that did not change the fact she was appealing to the eye(s) of those around her.

Although that did not stop her from trying as she attempted to create a possible spark. Such was her attempt to make a tryst with the great Buzz Lightyear and play off of the hero and villains trope. And sure she may have come on a tad strong after receiving a (fake) lover letter from the man after she threw him into her dungeon. But what was one to expect when a woman who had never known love receive such a spicy note and from such a fit, charismatic and handsome space ranger. What was a girl to do? Not jump at the chance.

But such a thing was never meant to be he was a good guy to the most annoying and at times charming degree. Leaving her to become another of his rouges with Zurg and her head becoming a common joke among the Lightyear team.

She even tried going after his evil doppelganger from an alternate reality. While that Buzz did show her affection. When push came to shove he left her for dead. And she was smart enough to know right then and there nothing would come from that avenue.

Thus leaving her without a single being to call her paramour.

Well save for him.

A man like no other, who came into her life by accident and would sweep her off her feet. Whose mere memory already began sooth her heart, which longed for him to be by her side.

They had met when she was looking for a security for one of her main sources of income a spice mine, on a rather distance world. Which helped increase her mental powers as well as sold for a rather pretty sack of credits. As such she needed rather qualified soldiers of fortune to keep her investments safe till a more solid security system could be installed.

It was when she just got done interviewing a team called the Tank Lords that the fool she would one day come to call her lover, swaggered in with more posh then he rightly should have shown. Who with a flourish he spun his chair before sitting himself and setting his feet on the desk as if he owned the place.

Understandably she was a little more than peeved that such a man would act in such a way before their employer. Which is why she used her powers to pick the fool up and throw him out of the tent.

Oddly the little skit that followed was understandably amusing looking back on it now. But at the moment she could hardly care for the fool as he sputtered and tried to impress her into hiring them his team with tales of their greatness of a rather unheard of team in this galaxy. Before he eventually descended into begging, admittedly amusing and rather nice to have her ego fluffed. But before she could do away with her one day lover for better or for worse, a truly massive armada of Vulturan arrived and attacked.

Blaster fire and the explosion rockets soon erupted across the mining camp destroying her rather luxurious zero-g lounger as well as preventing her from simply flying away. To further her despair many of the mercenaries that came to seek employment under her choose to flee, rather than to prove their worth over competitors seeing that the fight was "beyond their pay grade."

Leaving her without aid and able to stop the attack on her mine. For even with her gravatomic ability's she could only put down so many of bird-men's forces on the ground as they begun overran her.

But she did not fall that day for like a hero of old he swooped down and rescued her from a rather lucky blaster shot that would have pierced her large dome.

Once behind cover she could not help question why he did not run. Which responded with a cheshire grin " _It would be ageist my nindo to leave a pretty damsel in distress._ " his voice filled with honesty and convention as if work was a fact. Playing her part as such a damsel she could not help but have her face flush as the man before her rallied his men as he lead them into battle, eventually winning the day.

It went without saying that she hired them on the spot, but maybe not entirely for the intentions of keeper her mine safe.

Leading to why she looked off her veranda this day, now not with longing that plagued her heart of the past but with a building anticipation. For her lover would return to her this day, and deep within her heart she knew he was close. Which was why her lover's intuition told her turn and grasp for a from behind her. In hopes to catch her lover before he could surprise her.

But she only grasped smoke.

For a moment she could not stop the small building of fury for her paramour and his habits of teasing her. Till a strumming of a band played over her veranda.

 _ **Dire Straits - Romeo and Juliet**_

Walking to the ledge and looking down she could not help but smile as vocals kicked in and her lover singing along with them. His voice never faltering as climbed rather then walk up the wall with his powers. Doing all he could to make her feel like a Juliet.

Till at last he hauled himself over the guardrail just and the song ended.

"So babe how about it?"

She couldn't help but snort a little trying to hold in that bit of laughter at her lover. For despite his hunter like build, his demon horns that sat on his brow and gashes across his cheeks framed by his nearly white flaxen hair. That would have given off a rather imitating form, especially with his piercing rippled eyes, but to her he could still look and act cuter than her pet Turkgratey.

"Oh Naruto Ōtsutsuki you are forever too much."

"Hey I wouldn't have gotten here if I never went above and beyond." smirked the blonde as he pushed himself off the railing. "So shall we head out for our date? Or are we just going to enjoy the view."

"Oh bubsy whubsy are you tired of the view from my mansion."

"Wasn't talking about that view." respond the blonde as his eyes traced across Gravitina's form as her confidence crumbled. For despite all her posturing, power and beauty she was still nothing more than a girl who never had a chance with romance, save for that single fling with evil Buzz. Resulting in her becoming a blushing schoolgirl on her prom day with the most dashing man on campus, under the direct and honest appreciation of the Ōtsutsuki. "And I thought we said we went going to talk all mushy gushy like that." groaned Naruto.

"But I enjoy the mushy talk..." responded Gravitina unsurely as her index fingers pressing into one another at being denied a little joy she hoped to have shared with the lovers of her books.

"Then why don't you try something _simpler~_." and like that Gravitina was in his clutches, his arm finding perches at the small of her back, before pressing her into his muscled form as his other hand held the crags between her head and well larger head.

" _Like honey._ " he said kissing her cheek. " _Or darling,_ " he whispered as he nipped her ear. " _Lover boy, tiger, my love, sugar, beloved_ " he said as he laid another kiss or a nip across her eyes, neck, nose and throat each one growing longer than the last. " _Naru~_ " He thrummed as he placed a kiss on her great big bald blue head.

Looking down he the man could not help but smile as he looked down at her form faced flush and with a needy want that he would be more than happy to deliver. " _Or simply call me Naruto with a voice_ _ **flushed**_ _with the passion you have me like the passion I have for you._ " He finished with a quick kiss finally placed on her lips. That like starving man Gravitina chased after to serve her hunger of him. Only to be met with his fingers blocking her from continuing.

Eyes opening she stared up at his grinning face as he looked down at her.

Reasonably an embarrassed flush came across her face. In an effort to compose herself she pushed him away with her powers. His smirk never fading as she tried to put the face of a confident femme fatale back on.

"I would much rather, if you did not tease me so much, lest I send you to the floor."

"Wwwwas that not clear that was the idea. Because I wouldn't mind you dragging me to the floor as long as I could look up at you. "

' _Damn him damn him damn him'_ cursed the flushed countess as she was once more was pulled out of her field of control and into his rhythm. "Either way. You have my dress for the evening. " Asked Gravitina in hopes steering the conversation away from innuendos and into their little dating rituals.

"Depends do I get to take the current one off?"

The floating objects around her as he powers slipped from her control along with her rising flush, told our protagonist otherwise.

"Fine Fine here. As always a lovely piece for the center of my solar system." As he handed her a clear packaging showings the folded golden bronze colored dress within.

Snatching it with her powers Gravitina immediately began to stomp out of the room lest the blonde send her blood further to her face a give her a literally bigger head.

As the blonde tilted his body lower so that he could observe one of the rare moments he could see his girl walk away. " _What. A, Woman_."

Apparently she heard him as the she gave a quick last minute glance at him before floating away in flushed hurry as he gave a cheeky wink.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Mr. Ōtsutsuki we welcome you and you err-" Began the door man of one of the classiest restaurants in the quadrant. As he looked rising star of the mercenary world to Gravitina his voice already becoming unsteady he looked at her form.

"Date." the blonde said pointedly

"Ah yes of course. I "

" **Open the door for my date and I.** "

The door man could not move faster as the piercing rippled eyes of the blonde dug into his being.

Without a word further said between the two as Naruto escorted his date into the establishment. Leaving a door man who had sweated through all six of his pits of his black tux, leaving him to be further embarrassed before the next groups of dinners.

It was part way into their experience that Naruto finally decided to comment on his date's mood, for while she seemed to be perfectly in her element. From enjoying the luxury of high class, the enjoyment of the finest things in life, the bubbly wine. Hell even a bit of footsie under the table. But Naruto could tell from the way her eyes darted, that subtle flinch she had she was troubled.

"Gravitina is there a problem?"

"What Naruto?" responded Gravitina seeming to come out of her personal world.

"I asked what's wrong. You ok you seem to be distracted." as he placed his hand on hers.

Eyes widening that she was not exactly all there the mistress of mass tried to recover by simply waving off the question.

"Oh nothing was wrong dahrling I was just pulled under the spell of the band."

"You sure? Dress not too tight?"

"No no the dress is fine, better than fine actually." It really was as the dress complemented her color as well as showed it off. With the angled cut of the bottom hid one of her legs while tastefully giving a teasing show with the other with its slit. As the upper portion split in to a rather seductive V just past her belly button before forming into rather exotic embroidered sleeves. Overall doing everything it could to showcase her beauty even including a rather lovely circlet with green tear drops hanging from chains to go around her large head.

"The food not good?"

"Fantastic Naruto." responded the woman

"The not so hushed chattering about your figure that could be heard by her date." said the blonde rather loudly causing said nosey nacies to still and sweat. While his date stilled half into her hollow complement. As the horned individual looked into his dates eyes.

"Naruto I-...I'm sorry. I must be a burden tonight."

"Gravitina I've said this before the last 42 times this has happened. You have nothing to be sorry for, especially for a bunch of shallow bastards. And if it would make you feel better I'l-"

"I'll blast them in their knee caps for bad mouthing my lovely date." finished Gravitina with a smile as the other restaurant patrons begun to sweat more. If there was one thing that Gravitina knew about the mercenary she fell in love with was that he would defend her to his last breath. Be in in body, mind, soul or honor. For she knew he would follow through with his promises, something she had seen firsthand on 13 of 50 dates she has had with him.

"Damn straight. So let's ignore those ass wipes and move to the part of the date where let the room fade away and see only one another. "said the blonde as he kissed Gravitina's fingers.

"Oh, very well Darling let us…... "

"It is I! Duke Barthus Rudis George MontGomery Bartholomule the 5th. And I have come grace your fair restaurant with the class a Tangean can provide. "

"...Enjoy the night." Gravitina's voice dying off as she watched her lover turn and scowled at the prime example of a pish posh Tangean. Blue skin, wealthy looking suite full of that would not have been out of place on nobility before the French revolution on earth, pointy ears nearly covered by his red hair.

"You there I'll shall have your finest table along with a Bix-trakioun medium rare in Gorb sauce. Now be a good fellow and have the band play a number of Ricatome. After all Fine dining needs fine accompaniments. Oh-ho-ho-ho"

Eyes leaving the form of haughty Tangean noble Gravitina turned her gaze back to her lover. Who to her surprise was not still glaring at the posh Tangean but rather was giving her a small smile.

"Darling are you alright?" Question the large headed woman as her lover simply picked up her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"Of course I am my star. After all we now have a big obnoxious privileged golden turd for everyone to look at rather than my beautiful girl." said the blonde as he rubbed circles into his dates hand as a smile graced her lips. "That is unless he does something to really piss me off."

"Oh "Tiny" Tina is that you?"

"...Craters."

"Oh Tina it is you! I really do need to get my monocle cleaned if I can't even spot that head of yours from across a room. Oh-ho-ho-ho." stated the Tangean uncaring for the miasma that began to poor off the flaxen blonde. "But jesting aside you must doing quite well for yourself if you can pay for both a reservation here as well as enough for an escort to be seen with you public." As well as the hurt expression on Gravitina's face.

"Hey."

"I mean back at Asimov prep, no one could think of a person being paid enough to be seen with your, how do you say deformity."

" **Hey.** "

"But I'd say you proved us wrong. Now may I ask where you acquired such a man? As I have an Aunt that needs an escort and I must say she is simply issufra-"

" **Oi fuckwit.** "

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Are you deaf? I called you a fuckwit or are your ears full of shit with how far you head is up your own ass."

Staring at the Ōtsutsuki in shock the Tangean's monocle dropping from his eye, mouth agape at the supposed lesser evolved life form before him had said to his grater's face.

"But with how you look right now I think your brain is full it rather than your ears." stated the blonde as he began to stand up. "So I will give you one chance apologize to my date and you get to leave with the small things you call balls still attached to the place where your pussy should be." Naruto's eye staring down into shorter man's eyes full of contempt.

"Why I never! Who do you think you are? Not only insulting a higher being who's intelligence and taste a lesser life form like you could hardly fathom." huffed and puffed the noble as his ruffles fluttered. "But to threaten a Tangean royal you must be a fool of the highest order to not know that a cur such as yourself could believe he can touch me. Be it literally or metaphorically."

"Chance _**Spent.**_ " growled the blonde as he grasped the Tangean's head like a soft ball before raising the blue being above him. 

"How-How- How are you touching me I should have phased through!"

"My Name Is Naruto Ōtsutsuki." growled the blonde enjoying the look of widening eyes from the Tangean. "As a carrier of Ōtsutsuki blood I can manipulation my life force, creating and manipulating the elements, boosting my physical power and being capable beating down uppity little Tangean shits like yourself." finished the blonde as his arm cocked back and tossing the Tangean into the air.

"And you _**JUST INSULTED MY DATE!**_ "

Like a cannon Naruto's arm shot out and plowed into the Tangean's form, sending him bouncing across the floor till he crashed through the back wall and outside.

"That and everything you pointy eared fucks say just pisses me off."

None could speak after witnessing such a violent display of chivalry none daring to speak, as the blonde tore his eyes from the hole he had made. His eyes landing on from of his date, her form hunched over table.

It was there that the blonde was of two minds to either further punish the fool who put his date into such a state, or to console her.

His heart won over his wrath.

"My star I'm sorry, are you ok?" questioned the mercenary as he grasped her hand once again, as if it would on some level shield her from the sadness that she felt.

" _Snerk_ ~"

"Gravitina?" worry arcing across Naruto's face as the body of his lover began to violently shake, his worry only growing with each tremble.

"OH-HO-HO-HO!"

The laughter that came from Gravitina as she threw her head back letting her joy eco across the room surprising both her date and the patrons of the establishment.

"Beloved you are simply a never ending delight." said Gravitina as she wiped away a stray tear. "Since I have met you I must say you have been nothing but a boon to my heart." continued the gravitational enchantress as she held up a hand so her lover could bring her to her feet. "Even if you are more of a dashing and crude rouge rather than a prince on a steed."

The flaxen blonde could not help but quirk an eyebrow at that statement. "Should I be offended about that?"

"No. For I am glad to have the rouge would punch the foolish noble rather than bluster about honor." purred the woman as she trailed a finger across Naruto's collar. "Plus it would be rather fun to make a daring escape before the guards show, No?"

"Uhh what guards?"

"Oh never mind Beloved~" said Gravitina as two Tangean royal guards were tossed into the sky with a flick of wrist. "For now lets us take our leave." said the blue woman as she led with the merc with proud strut.

"EEP!" For as little as it lasted.

"If we're talking about daring escapes then shouldn't the leading lady be in the rogue's arms?" smirked the blonde as he charged through window, his girl in his arms and a smile on his face. Allowing the blonde to truly stun Gravitina as the glass caught the light.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was late into the night when the couple had avoided the Space Rangers as well as a few pesky opportunists. But they were in one piece and safely back at Gravitina's manor, back in the same spot they started the night.

"So despite the bump did you enjoy the night?"

Smiling at the blonde Gravitina couldn't help be charmed by the side he now showed. For despite looking and acting like the dashing confident rouge often enough one would think he had the part down to second nature. But at moments like this his true nature, the one that first grabbed her attention, was the fool with a big heart. A heart that judges none and gave everything for all that he cared for.

"That depends~" she sang to the nervous man who like after every date was always worried on whether or not his date had a good time.

"Depends on what?"

Her power swept him off his feet and into her bedroom before he could answer.

"On whether or not you keep me warm tonight~"

Pushing the rather stunned blonde onto her bed fit for a dozen queens Gravitina went on the attack her form pinning his, as her lips found his. Her hands grasping the blonde's horns to gain leverage as she pulled his head upwards along her mouth to rain down on his.

Breaking the airtight seal between their bodies the mistress of mass looking down at the face, their drool connecting them in thin crystalline streams. For the moment Gravitina could not help but be satisfied that she could bring such an effect on her lover, the only man who could ever see her as a woman. The only man who could hold her heart.

"Well Darling~? Shall we keep a warm bed, or one that's hotter than even the sun's themselves?" Her tone relishing her new found power she now had over the storm that was Naruto. Loving how he looked up at her with mouth agape as if he was a simple clergy man who had just bequeathed the nude form of his goddess. Her loins burning and throbbing to the rhythm of his pulse that rumbled through the fabric that separated them. How is ripple eyes changed from their glassily look to…..slits?!

And like Zurg and his constant plans to rule the galaxy that were overturned by the Buzz Lightyear, so to was her position of power over her lover.

Roles now reversed, her back pressed ageist the large doughnut hole of her bed she kept for her head. She now stared up at her lover who unlike her goddess like visage she had, his was befitting that of beast ready to rend her into a world of pleaser that only demons could fathom. Arms caged around her body and digging into the bed as he stared down at her helpless form.

" **Do you truly wish this Gravitina?** "

His voice breaking her out of her own wanderlust at his from.

" **Do you want me to ravage you with my love?** "

She shivered now fully aware the _hunger_ permeating every word he said, understanding that if she let him go further he would destroy her being with every ounce of his love. Till he was spent and she was nothing more than space dust that would cling to him as hard as she could.

"Set me ablaze my love, take me, destroy me, and leave nothing unscathed. Take this loveless woman you see before you and make her space dust. " She whispered back, her arms gently finding purchases on his broad shoulders. "So that something lovely may be born anew from the ashes." she finished with a kiss.

And with that kiss the woman known as Gravitina the mistress of mass was set fire with burnish passion of her loving star.

" **Very well my love let us burn!** "

Now with the fury of his passion unleashed from the chains of its gentler cousin love Naruto attacked his love.

The first to fall under his attack was the flimsy wall the separated her land from him. His power surging for the briefest of moments sending the garments she wore back to his storage. Revealing the treasure that had been hidden from him.

Her blue figure as hairless as her head and as gifted in size to match it. Two were readily apparent before him, as each blue orb that was her breasts with a deeper purple nipple stood as a whole in attention. As if her head was the planet it represented and her breasts the moons forever kept lifted by its gravitational field, allowing them to grow to their glorious size without the fear of ever sagging….or need of bra. But such glorious natural fruits could not simply devoured, as one must first make sure to lavish the tree that grew them.

" **My, my lovely blue planet what wonderful mountains you have.** " smirked the blonde as his comment caused his lover to flush, but not hide herself from him. ' _ **Such an adorable expression…. I want more.**_ '

His eyes satisfied, Naruto now went on to satisfy his body next.

"Beloved please do not- _ **MHPH!?**_ "

Lips connecting once more the blonde began his attack, his muscled vanguard breaking through her white walls and plundered her first city.

The squeals she made, as his tongue ravaged her dominion, only furthered stocked fires of the blonde goading him into a more ferocious assault. Lashing and beating down any and all walls within her mouth till at last he found his first prisoner. Pulling her tongue into his domain he made her submit to his lips, teeth and tongue as they were her torturers of pleaser. Massaging, trapping and lashing Gravitina's pink muscle till it did not want to leave the experience care of it masters.

But there was more conquest to be done, so when the muscle was returned to it home, it carried the message of what was to come the rest of the body. A body that was more than welcoming of the coming assault.

With a grin that her lover sported Gravitina was unsure if what would come next would be better or worse.

It was worse.

For like a great commander he took his time conquering her making sure every part he went after was his and none could despite his claim on it.

As with the capture of her mouth Naruto placed a soft kiss on her large head, then another and another. "Ba-Ba-Beloved please~ I want more." Enjoying the soft moans she made, begging to leave her now sensitive cranium alone and set her a blaze. Her hands grasping his head as her futility tried to pull him closer and his mouth lower.

Naruto decided to indulge her request.

"Ahhh! ~" Of course in his own way.

As his lips traveled south from the top of her head, making sure to hit all the stops on the way down.

From taking her soft ear between his fangs.

"Ohhh!" to her strong swan like neck enjoying how it flexed and contracted with each moaned she made from the deep purple kiss marks he left in his wake.

Before pausing before the great blue mountains's peaks that lay before him his eyes once more feasting on their magnificence.

"Naruto~"

" **Yes my love.** " respond the blonde his voice sickeningly innocent as he looked up at his lover's blue eyes as she begged his name.

"Please"

" **Please what?** "

"Please Naruto! Take me!"

With such desperation in her voice how could a man say no?

So he took her. His hands finally leaving the frame of the bed and trapping her lithe waist between them, as his jaw found the crack between her mounds.

" _ **AHHHH-haaa~**_ "

Gravitina's scream echoing across the room before dwindling into breathy gasps, while her lover continued to work the sensitive flesh between her peeks. With her skin being set afire every time he took a pinch of skin between his teeth, before southing it with wetness of his tongue.

But Naruto could not stop there, as he planted kisses from her crevice climbing to one of her peeks, circling the grape tip before leaving it for it sibling. Stroking his lover's fires to new heights as she once more begged for greater attention, struggling to free herself from his grip and bring her lover back between her breasts.

"Narutooo Please!"

Without haste he attacked, his maw finding one of her grapes as his hands freed themselves from binding his lover to join the assault. One finding the other peak as its sibling aided the jaw.

" _ **NARUTO!~**_ "

Now without her lover's support Gravitina could not help but collapse into the wall of her bed for support as the force of pleaser that shook her very core. Leaving her to nothing but cry out in pleasure as he continued his assault.

His rough calloused hands treating her breasts to something beyond groping, but rather a burning massage that stoked her blistering loins further as they futilely try to cool themselves. As each tweak, each kneed, every god given love bite only served to send her to new heights and leaver and a moaning mess. For her lover seemed fully intent on turning her mammaries into a literal meaning of pleasured purple.

Only for it stop.

Head rolling back to an upright position her eyes met once more with her lover sporting once more a toothy grin.

" _ **I want you to watch what happens next.**_ "

Hand leaving her now well cared for chest they grasped her soft pillowy bottom and lifted her entirely onto her bed.

Compiling with her lover's wishes, doing her best to look at what her lover would do next as she tried to hold back the squeaks of pleaser from every twitch of his fingers against her bottom.

She watched entrapped as he lifted up one of her long blue legs and placed his lips on her thigh, sending the first spark up to her brain. Which was soon chased by another, then another which was soon followed by a burning fire as he now placed nips near the top of her thigh. Forcing her to look at him with only one eye as her finger was torn by her teeth to keep her focus.

Then he was before her glistening core.

Each warm breath rolling over her forcing her body to squirm in turn, his eyes holding her gaze as if wasn't sending her to the tipping point. But he understood what she wanted, and he obliged.

He took no prisoners.

He set fire to her cells.

He pillaged her moist cave for all it was worth.

Even as he basked in her screams, as her hands grasped his head trying to bring him deeper as arched her body to meet his wet muscle.

He never let up.

His tongue lashing across her walls searching for every spot that sent her to the highest pitched screams to the most guttural of moans. Only retreating from the depths to allow his teeth to work her lower lips or to press the button that would sent her into self-destruction.

" _ **NARUTO!~**_ "

Till with one mighty cry her body seized in on itself, curling about her lover's head as she tried to drown him in her now overflowing depths.

Like the good lover he was Naruto relished in his reward, lapping at the blue raspberry tasting fluid that his lover had given him for his work. So he continued to drink and lap it the juice till his lover was drained and collapsed back onto the bed now limp.

With effort Gravitina learned how to breath once more, and with such relearned knowledge the fogginess faded from her brain and the haze from her eyes. Her sight now restored she gazed at the smiling form of her lover and immediacy she spotted something she did not like, if anything she hated it.

"Naruto." she began her voice full of irritation. "Why are you still dressed?" For even resting on the throes of orgasm Gravitina could still give a glare that could send many a men a fleeing.

" _ **Oh? And here I thought my World would rather be ravaged rather than teased?**_ " smirked the blonde as his lover only pouted.

"Strip. Now."

With a smile Naruto followed his lover's orders.

 _ **Poof~**_

Despite her loins being just cooled, but her lovers form slowly being revealed by the passing seconds only served recall the fire with vengeance. Till at last her lover's form was revealed in all its battle harden glory, from the muscles to the scars and how each one seemed to create the most erotic of pictures.

But what sent her nectar to a boil was when her eyes dropped lower and was met with her lover's blade.

Wearily thoughts of fear passed through her head as she eyed the form of her lover's girthy tool. But they were soon bent over made the bitch by the thought of pleaser that followed after it, something that she would soon also experience.

"Beloved."

" **Yes?** "

"Destroy me."

Naruto obliged.

Crawling over her form like a beast ready to finish off its kill and lined up the last blow, with only a nod from his lover Naruto took the plunge. Slowly inch by inch he entered allowing his lover to adjust to monster that had entered her and claimed what no other had taken. All the while he kissed away her pain.

Till at last he was fully sheathed within his lover.

Breaking the kiss Gravitina gave a single word to continue.

"More"

With a fanged smile and a nod Naruto drew back.

For a moment Gravitina wanted to tell him to stop, to stop drawing out from her leaving her with this empty feeling, and when he was near her entrance she feared he would just leave.

Then he came back.

" _ **NARUTO~~!**_ "

And like a bomb dropped the deafening silence preceding it was destroyed by the explosion that followed.

Along with next and the next and the next, till Gravitina only new pleaser under the blitzkrieg of thrusts, each one plunging deep into her soil before causing erupting of pleaser to follow. For a time she thought she had seen the heights of pleaser, then he ruined that. Hand grabbing her breast, teeth finding her lips, his hands twin tracing the curve of her waist sending fire every place his fingers touched.

 **!**

Heat was all the she knew as her core tightened around its invader. Lighting causing spasms through her muscles as liquid fire welled up inside her and spread throughout her body. Filling her with a deep primal satisfaction as she looked up to her lover a dopey smile on her face. As his was full of fangs.

" **Now now Gravitina we're not done yet.** " Without ever leaving her he flipped her.

' _Is that the ceiling? Why is it so clo-!_ ' eyes widening as the realization that in throes of passion her powers had destroyed the effects of gravity in the room. Sending the lover into zero-g as the bed stayed bolted to the floor.

" **After all I never had did in zero gravity**." with a grin Naruto was on the warpath once more.

And like that Gravitina could not bother to care about her powers as her lover pounded her depths once more. Riding the wave of pleasure as her lover destroyed from behind, as similar waves rippled across her big bubbly blue bottom.

" **Come here I want to feel you against me.** " Grabbing a fistfuls of breast as leverage Naruto pulled Gravitina's back flush against his chest. " **I want to TASTE YOU**." Fangs finding her neck once more leaving a new trail of marks across her neck, as his lover as she curled backwards around him sharing his need to be closer. " **I WANT YOU"**

In some sort of perverted genius utilizing the lack of solid surface hindering them Naruto grasped his lover's body and spun it hard. Her form becoming a spinning the chamber of a revolver as the blonde thrust into her with as if he was the firing hammer. Creating a perverted game Russian roulette made flesh and blood.

"NARUTO!"

" **GRAVITINA!** "

Till at last they found the chamber with the bullet. And fell back onto the bed.

Naruto taking the impact as his lover crashed chest to chest with him, both miraculously still connected.

"Ohhhh Naruto~" moaned Gravitina her voice speaking of the satisfaction the blonde beneath her had brought her. Till giving a little wiggle of her lower end to see if she could still feel it, she felt it. Even through her gushing lower end filled with the mixture of their love made liquid, **it** was still inside and as hard as ever.

Looking up at her lover she could still see him sporting that grin that spoke of further ravagement. So being the imp he was he gave a small thrust. But even with a small one had caused her to go ramrod straight, bringing Gravitina to a sitting position atop her lover. Her hands being the only other support besides the burning hot rod inside her.

" **Not Yet~** "

Even now after all he had done to her he still wasn't finished. Gods above he would destroy her.

But as she looked down from her perch atop him she couldn't help but feel a surge of confidence. His from sweaty and his breaths deep, because of her and her alone. The thought of that she brought **her lover,** to ecstasy twice that had filled her with pride. She wanted to see more of that.

"Then let me sate you my lover~."

With a heave and a hoe she brought herself to his tip then crashed back down, relishing in the sheer deepness her lover now priced her. But with a one single look at her legs she could tell they could not do much more and she would be forced to stop.

No she couldn't let that happen she would satisfy her lover.

Then as if struck by the same perverted lightning bolt as her lover, Gravitina remembered what she was doing just moments earlier. With a deep breath she made herself lighter and brought herself to his tip, once there she made herself heavier, much heavier.

Crashing down with the force of a bomb and the weight of a big red Jo-Ad, the lovers received a big clap of sound as Gravitina's cheeks smacked ageist Naruto's pelvis. Both lovers enjoying their respective presser and piercing depths, as Gravitina especially loved how her lover tossed his head back and loose a guttural moan of satisfaction.

Then she did it again.

And again.

Till she built a rhythm one that her lover soon tried to join in creating a lovely half beat between each pound, as he trusted to meet her half way only to be overpowered by her heavy hips.

But then all things came to end as Gravitina wanting to give more pleasure to her lover tried to turn her already snug gravity well into a full on black hole.

Eyes snapping open both lovers could only cry out one final time as they crashed together one final pleasurable time, one feeling as if the hole he was in was ten sizes to small as the other felt as if she was being delightfully stretched by full on rocket ship.

"OHHH!/ **GRAAAA!** "

And like that the lovers were spent falling into one another's forms, both riding off the pleasurable high. Who with the last of their energy wrapper one another in each other's arms.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Depends."

"On what."

"If you'll be here for the next one and all the ones after that." Confessed the blonde to his lover.

"….Did you get a ring?"

"Yup"

"I'd like that." Finished the woman as she let her eyes fall and a soft smile form on her face.

For she had found her One. Her one that would hold her, care for her and love her till they were not bought cosmic dust once more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok first lemons ever done thoughts? Cuse I need to know for my smite fic guys.**

 **Also make your own crazy ideas guys.**


End file.
